Nowhere to Run
by duckichan87
Summary: Kia ran away from her miserable life.....but they kept chasing after her. When she bumps into a certain redhead will he help her evade the trackers? or let her fall? Gaaraoc


Okay...so I'm very bored. School just let out so all that I can do to take up time is write stories. So which one should I write about this time? I actually want to try a different anime...or not. Kakashi? Shikamaru? Kiba? ...or maybe I'll make another Gaara one-shot. YAY! GAARA! So here goes nothing...oh and if yall wanna make a full length story then just review and let me know kay?

2nd pov

You ran. You ran through winding bushes and over sharp rocks. "Don't let the girl escape!" you heard behind you as you dodged yet another tree. Of course you were fast but they

were faster. And they wouldn't just let their prized slave get away that easily...especailly if that slave is supposed to be sold the very next day. You knew that you would bring in a

lot of money for them, but you had too much pride to be sold to some perverted dirtbag. Your plan for the last 2 weeks of captivity was to run off to either Suna or Konoha, but

you weren't exactly sure where you were headed at the moment. You just wanted those mist bastards to give up on chasing you. And fighting back was out of the question...too

many of them. Otherwise, with you being from the lightning village, you would have kicked ass. _'come on Kia. Run faster.'_ you scolded yourself as you put more energy into your

legs. "She's headed for Konoha!" you heard a tracker call out behind you._ 'Yes!'_ You rejoiced. You had no clue as to where u were headed. But now you had a slight chance of

making it.

But your slight chance was cut in half when you ran into a clearing revealing three figures standing in the middle of it. You skidded to a stop and turned to run the other way. But

right behind you, and now on every side, were the bastards you were running from in the first place. So there you stood in the middle of obvious trouble. You turned to face the

three figures and found that they weren't even of the mist village. You first saw the blonde. She had four ponytails and a huge fan behind her. You then looked at the boy beside her.

He seemed a lot weirder than the blonde. He had strange markings on his face and a life-size doll on his back. The last of the three held your interest. He was a red-head with deep

green eyes to match. He kept a large gourd on his back and held a scary glare on his face. "What the hell is going on here?" the blonde asked putting her hands on her hips. You

stayed quite b/c you weren't yet sure if you could trust them. "She is our property who ran off. We have tracked her ever since. We just want the gurl." you didn't look at the leader

of the bastards as he said this. You kept your focus on the three. You noticed that their bands have the Sunakagure symbol on it. _'So they are from the sand village?'_ you thought

to yourself. "What was that you bastard?" the blonde said between her teeth. This snapped you from your stupor. Would she fight for you? "Forget it Temari. It has nothing to do

with us." the red-head said breaking your hope of having someone to fight with. He began walking out of the clearing followed by the boy with the doll. And soon after the 'Temari'

girl gave you a sympathetic look, she began walking off too. "WAIT! DON'T GO!" you yelled out almost falling to your knees. The three stopped. "Don't let them take me again.

Please, help me." you said covering your now watering ice blue eyes with your raven black hair. The trio didn't turn around. They just stood there as the mist trackers began to

approach you.

You would no longer take their crap. You would not be owned. You would fight them...even if it would cost you your life. "Fine, but you'll have to carry my dead body." You said

to them through gritted teeth. You saw that the three strangers had yet to leave the clearing. _'Maybe, if they see me fighting they'll help.'_ you thought as you punch the first

tracker. You grabbed his arm and bent it back till it popped. Then you grabbed a few of his kunai and shuriken. You took a quick glance at the trio to see that they were now

watching you. You inwardly smiled and moved to the next tracker. You blocked a couple of his attempts to slice your throat and kicked him in his stomach. You ducked a punch

from behind but came back up to receive a kick to your chest. You stumbled back a bit but sucked up the pain and blocked the next few punches. You threw your shuriken and hit

two trackers and blinded a third. All you had left now was your kunai so you had to use them wisely. You blocked yet another kick but it pushed you back into a tree. You couldn't

block the next kick to the side of your head. After that kick you ended up on the ground. You jumped up as fast as you could but couldn't avoid the kunai coming across your

chest. You leaned back far enough for the swipe to be shallow but it would definitely slow you down. You raised your kunai to block the three flying at your face and ran toward

the tracker that had thrown them. You threw a couple of punches and kicks but eventually just grazed him across the neck and pushed him back far enough for you to turn to face

the two trackers trying to take you from behind. You saw them raise their weapons and took the opportunity to use two of your kunai.

You threw the weapons at their throats...and it hit its targets. You then felt a pain in your shoulder. You reached over your shoulder and pulled out two shuriken and turned to the

perpetrators. You knew that there was a lot more trackers to get to...and you were getting tired. You felt the blood pouring down your back, but ignored it. Two trackers came at

you. Your eyesight was getting blurry, so of the two attacks, you could only block the kunai coming at your throat. What you received, however, was the kick to the same spot...the

throat. You stumbled back a bit and fell to the ground coughing up blood. But you soon stood back up to see that the leader of the trackers had pulled everyone aside to fight you

himself. "Give up now and I won't kill you." he said with a scowl on his face. You stood up wiping the blood from your mouth. "Go to Hell." you forced out. You had not forgotten

about the trio watching the entire thing. You just hoped that they would jump in soon...you wouldn't last too long. The leader growled at you and pulled his all-too-familiar

weapon...his whip. You picked up two kunai from the ground and readied yourself for the attack. You dodged the tip of his whip. He attacked again...only to have you block the

tip with your kunai. You heard him growl as he raised the whip once again. You put up your kunai ready for the attack but he surprised you this time. His whip wrapped around one

of you kunai and he easily pulled it from your grasp. He did it once again and left you weaponless. Having nothing to lose you ran toward him but didn't get too far before the whip

came across your stomach. You stopped abruptly and held your stomach. You felt your legs give out as the blood flowed from your wound.

And you finally fell to the ground. You were on your back looking up to the clear blue sky. How could something so horrible happen on such a beautiful day? _'I guess the sand _

_strangers won't be helping me after all' _You thought as your eyes began to water but you wouldn't let yourself cry. You heard footsteps and knew that the leader had come to

end your miserable life. As you predicted, the guy was within your vision range, which wasn't that far, and raised a sword to kill you. All the while you kept your hard glare and

looked him straight in the eye before something quite confusing happened. You saw a sheet of sand rise around you. The sword was stopped by the wall. You couldn't give too

much of a reaction...you could just lie there listening to yells, screams, and finally...nothing. The wall around you fell into a small pile beside your head. Your eyesight was getting

more blurry by the second, but what you did manage to see was three shadowy figures retreating into the forest...one of which had a head of blood red hair. You inwardly smiled at

your sudden freedom and closed your eyes to have a picture flash into your conscience. A boy with a half evil smirk, hard emerald eyes, and a head full of messy red hair.

Hoped you liked it! just to let yall know. I'm a review slut...so do what u can okay? I may make my next one-sjot about Shikamaru. Or you guys can vote on who to make another story about. Who do u guys want me to write about? Let me know...b/c I really have nithing better to do! luv ya!


End file.
